


Finding Love Everywhere But Only Wanting Your Love

by Kawaii_Chibi_InuDemon



Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:48:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 11
Words: 16,883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27430762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kawaii_Chibi_InuDemon/pseuds/Kawaii_Chibi_InuDemon
Summary: Danny is engaged to Valerie, but after a fight regarding his ghost half they break up, giving the halfa time to hang out with Sam who had been missing him. After a one night of passion between the pair Danny goes back to Valerie when the woman in question comes to him in hopes of salvaging their relationship. Sam now has two secrets that her friend is unaware of... That she's been friends with the one that tried to kill them and that she is pregnant with his child! What looms on the horizon with Valerie's secret that only Dan knows about, Sam's two secrets and the halfa that seems to be caught in the middle of all of it?
Relationships: Danny Fenton/Sam Manson, Danny Fenton/Valerie Gray, Sam Manson/Dan Phantom
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

Sam struggled with the weight in her hand, though the object was so small that she wasn't really having a problem holding it. No, it was the weight of what it meant that tugged her to the ground, as she leaned back against the wall, before sliding to the black carpeted floor. The small cream object was the size of a small pen, but the information on the little screen made her stomach drop and her heart stop. It wasn't what she had been hoping for, not that the result wasn't a pleasant one, but how would she tell him?

"What's that look about?" Sam jumped, her hands tightening around the small object as she looked over her shoulder. The man standing there cocked a brow at her, his green eyes questioning.

"Dan, I wasn't expecting a visit from you," she stated, her hands shifting to hide the small test. "What look?" Before she could blink he was behind her, his hand phasing through her clenched fingers to grab the small object. He pulled it out and the look on his face was priceless as his brows shot up to his hairline.

"But it seems that you are expecting someone," he stated with a look, one that she knew all too well. He was wondering if it was his and she wasn't sure what to say since she didn't know if admitting it would cause her more grief or if the man before her would crush a certain man. "Is it his?" Sam nodded slowly. "Do I want to know how this happened?" he questioned rubbing the bridge of his nose. Before she could answer he held up his hand to silence her.

"It just happened, but I never expected this!" He could hear the desperation in her voice and see the fear in her amethyst eyes. It was a good thing that the Goth was old enough that she didn't have to answer to her parents because he could only imagine what they would have her do in this situation or what they would do.

"I suppose you haven't told the brat, have you?" She shook her head. "And this happened how long ago?" She gave him a response, his brows coming down in clear agitation. "And you're now just taking the test?" He hadn't known too much about the test before becoming who he was now, but in the spare time he had he had read a lot of books. Not much to do when you had taken down most of the town.

"I didn't really notice," she whispered. "With all that had been going on and the fact that I was on the pill, it never occurred to me." Dan's eyes almost fell out of his head and if it wasn't such a serious time the Goth before him would have cracked a smile, but she knew that he would blast her if she did. "I stopped the pill a month ago only because of the sudden cramping and nausea that I was feeling."

"Well, now you need to talk to him," Dan pointed out. Sam turned a little white at that. She had been planning on it when she had bought the test like a month ago, but she found out something that had changed that.

"He's getting married," she stated, her eyes downcast as she relayed the rest of it. "He's marrying Valerie and well, seeing as he is happy, I would hate for her reaction to be leaving him at the alter because when she finds out she's going to be livid." The older male knew that the raven haired beauty wasn't scared of the other woman, hell, she had put the dark skinned female in her place several times and yet, he knew she would never hurt Danny. He meant too much to her and if that meant keeping her secret she would do it.

"That doesn't mean he shouldn't find out that he's a father." The Goth had hoped that he would be on her side, but she was beginning to think that he was going to be her Jiminy Cricket and bother her until she did the right thing. She knew he was right and that she needed to tell Danny, but how did one tell a guy who was engaged that he was going to be a father to his best friend's baby? "We can tell him together if you like." She blinked, looking at the tall man before her as he transformed, his eyes noticing the look she was giving him. "I wasn't planning on going like that because he would shoot me on sight."

"I don't know, Dan. I don't think I'm ready to talk to him about this, maybe after I get some courage."

"So, is that going to be after the baby is born or before he's old enough to look for his father?" Sam's eyes narrowed at her partner. "You know that you won't do it unless I push you so why not just tell him now?" She shook her head.

"I think as the mother I have the right to make that choice," was her response. He wanted to shake her because she was being extremely stubborn and this time it was over something truly important.

"I think you are being stupid, but I can't force you." He wanted to teach her a lesson by walking away and making her do this on her own, but the tall male couldn't do that to the one who had never left his side. Sure, his Sam was gone, but she hadn't left willingly. She had been killed. "I won't let you do this alone though." She looked at him in shock. She hadn't been expecting that.

"That's really nice, Dan, but will Clockwork allow that?" He shrugged. "You're going to talk to him, aren't you?" He nodded and changing back to his ghost form he disappeared leaving the raven haired woman in wonder. Who would have ever thought that the man that wanted to kill her several years would be one of her closest friends? Was it because they were so much a like or just because they had been friends before? Sitting down she wondered what she was going to do because as much as she hated to admit it she needed to tell Danny.


	2. Chapter 2

The next few days weren't the best time for the Goth. She was so violently sick in the morning and most of the time she wanted to sleep, like her body needed more than eight hours of sleep. At that moment she was laying on her side, the blankets pulled high over her head while Dan was entering the room with a tray. He had seen how bad it had just suddenly become for the Goth and although he felt bad for her he knew that it was normal, well, considering what Jazz had told him when he had begun asking questions during the flour babies incident. At first it had been mostly complaints about how the child caused so much issues with his life and then when Jazz had given... Well, let's just say that he would never ask what his sister meant ever again. Shuddering he sat the tray on the bedside table before sitting next to his best friend. He still wanted to know what was going on with her and Danny.

How could the halfa had gotten her pregnant while being engaged with Valerie, the one that would never be right for him no matter how many times they had gotten together? Sam had kept him up to date since they had started talking a few years back. He was sure that Danny wasn't aware of their conversations, but Sam had told him that if the halfa found out he would never let her talk to him again. She didn't want to stop talking to someone she had come to love.

"So, I want to know about how this came to be since neither of you come off as being ones to steal or cheat on your partners..." he faded off as she pulled the covers back. "Were you drunk?" She shook her head. No, they hadn't been drunk, though she had been intoxicated with the halfa's gentleness and touches. She could feel her face growing redder by the moment.

"No, and he wasn't with Valerie at that moment. If anything they had been broken up for months when we did that," she stated, her stomach choosing that moment to roll over. Dan watched as her face grew green and without a word he took her in his arms and to the toilet where she slammed the lid up. It took a moment for her to empty the nothingness that was in her bowels, but when she was done Dan handed her some water. Taking it she guzzled it, the cold liquid hitting her sour stomach and helping ease some of the pain. "Thanks." Her head felt like it was going to explode, her temples aching.

He handed her a wet rag and after she cleaned her face, cooling down her flushed cheeks she was assisted back to her bed before the man at her side pushed for more on the situation.

"Well, after Valerie dumped him, something about not working out because of her own tastes or preferences." She sighed. She had remembered how sad the halfa had been, but he had lightened up a week later, as if the whole thing had never happened. She had been proud of him, after all they had been together for over a year on and off again. The real bad stuff had happened after he had revealed his identity. It was as if he had become a different person, or like people believed him to be a different person. She hadn't seen a change because she had already witnessed his change. Danny had become better over the years since his becoming the Phantom. He had become more mature, his attitude becoming more mellow and courageous. Danny used to be so dependent on other peoples' opinions that he had never tried to walk his own path, unlike her. She hadn't cared for anyone's opinion in a long while.

"So, she didn't like him being a ghost, did she?" That was what Sam figured it boiled down to, and that although the other girl had been right by claiming that it was her issue she had also been saying that Danny would never be the one since he was something she hated. Sighing she nodded. "I don't see what he sees in her..." The look he received shut him up. "I wasn't the one that dated her! I never even gave her a second look!"

"Whatever," came the sordid response.

"Hey, I know what that means!" She sighed, even though she could feel a smirk twitching at the corner of her lips. It was funny, but Dan had begun using the computer when he was over. Sure, he didn't have an account or anything, but he liked to read her posts and listen to her. Something her Danny hadn't done in a while. Sighing for the hundredth time she continued with her story. It was pretty basic. They had started hanging out more as they had years before only to find that they had deeper feelings, well, she had thought he did. He hadn't talked about Valerie and Sam hadn't brought it up. He had asked about her previous relationship with a guy named Garth, only to learn that the man hadn't been what the Goth had been looking for. "I remember him."

"I'm sure he remembers you too, in his nightmares." Dan chuckled. Sam hadn't told Danny how the man had been a user, in more ways than one, and had been stealing from her as well as using her for her position. She had thrown him out only to find him in her bed one night days later. Lucky for her Dan had been on his way over, finding the man just as Sam found him. "I still can see the look on his face. I doubt he will be doing any kind of narcotics for a while."

"Or be using another female for material things either," the halfa stated. Sam smiled, but she still was sad. Up until that point she had had rotten luck find a good guy to replace her feelings for Danny, the ones that she had thought just a baby crush. "Sam, I know what you're thinking and you really just seem to draw the wrong kind of man into your life only because you radiate such powerful emotions. There have been good guys in your life too." He pointed to himself. "You have me, and Danny as well as Tucker."

"Yeah, but none of you are going to end up as the love of my life," she said closing her eyes. No, she would be a single mother to a halfa child while the father would marry another woman. It was her life it seemed, to lose those she held close. It made her wonder for how long would she have Dan and what would happen to her child?

"I could try," came his unexpected response. She looked up at him, his own face reflecting his own surprise. "Did I say that?" She nodded. "Well, I may not be the love of your life, but I do love you."

"Dan, you loved the Sam in your time and I could never replace her." He knew that and she knew that but who was to say that they couldn't both help the other heal. Sam needed love and the one that she wanted would never feel that for her while he lost his love to an unfortunate accident. "I, um, guess it wouldn't hurt to try." Was it something that would work? Neither would know until they tried. Dan looked as awkward as she felt, the pair of them looking rather lost on what they should do. Sam had plenty of boyfriends, but Dan, he had hardly begun to date before becoming the man he was. She would take the next step for him. Standing up she put her arms around him, her feet going on tiptoe to reach him, her lips touching his hesitantly. He seemed rather shocked at the suddenness of it, but moments into it he relaxed, taking over the kiss in his own way.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Hours had passed since the kiss, Sam passed out in bed while Dan stood out on the balcony. He had shocked himself with those words, but at that moment all he could think about was the fact that he and Sam were alike in that moment. She had no one to hold her close and give her the affection she needed and he had lost his chance forever. Even if they didn't make it to being a real couple, he knew he could give her what she needed and she could give him the chance he missed out on. They both would win from this, but the real question at the end was how Danny would react when he found out about his unborn child and when Sam was going to tell him?

He knew at that moment that she was too far pained to tell him so it wouldn't be soon. He too wondered what the halfa would do when he found out. Would he want Sam back just because of the child or would he walk away? Would Sam take him back because of this? No, he severely doubted that since the Goth had never been one to do something for someone else. She would want real emotion and at this point the halfa couldn't do that for her.

Suddenly he noticed that in the distance Valerie and Danny were battling Skulker, the mechanical ghost taking shots at the couple before him. Danny wasn't having too much trouble with the ghost, no, it seemed that he was having more trouble with his fiancée. The female in question was fighting with Skulker, but not allowing the halfa to assist her.

"What is going on?" he muttered. 'This I need to see.'


	3. Chapter 3

Dan moved closer to the fray, his red eyes trained on the couple that were trying to take down the mechanical ghost. It seemed that Skulker was just as thrown about her battling him while the halfa found no way in.

"Is that how this is going to play out?!" the silver bodied ghost taunted. "Your little woman is going to hand me my ass and yours?!" He was laughing now as he flew back from the red suited vixen. The woman in question narrowed her gaze at the ghost that mocked her.

"I am not his little woman! I am a fighter and can do just fine without his help!" She threw out a blast, the fireball hitting him smack in the chest, knocking the ghost back as the ball opened to release a net. As the net contained the annoying hunter Danny glared at his partner. He couldn't figure it out. Why was she being this way?! She was quick to grab the thermos out of his hand before sucking the netted ghost into it. Throwing it at him she headed out. Was this how a fiancée was supposed to act? Now the halfa was confused.

"Valerie!" he called out as he followed the ghost fighter. "What in the hell is wrong?!" The red suited female appeared to think about continuing, ignoring the halfa that was close on her tail before stopping. She turned to him, her hands falling on her hips. "What is wrong?"

"Nothing is wrong," she stated with a huff. "I just don't need your help to take down a wimp like Skulker!" There was a grumble from the thermos, but with a shake of said object he was quiet. "I don't know why you seem to think that you have to be a ghost to stop the ghosts when I, a human, can do it with technology." The halfa before made a sound of surprise, the look on his face one of confusion.

"I thought you were fine with me being part ghost?" He didn't understand. She had found out like everyone else and had seemed fine with his halfa form. In fact she had been the one to instigate the continuance of their relationship. "You said that you were happy with who I am!" Valerie had the good grace to look ashamed, though Dan wasn't sure if she was being real or not.

"I thought I was, but Danny, I can't imagine what our kids would be like! How many issues I could have when pregnant with them!" The halfa's eyebrows went up. He hadn't even thought of all that! Could his children inherit this and if so what issues would they have as infants that he hadn't experienced? He had been a teenager, past the age of having no real control over what happened. Infants and toddlers had to have constant supervision!

"I hadn't thought of that, but..." he faded looking torn. "What do you have me to do?" Dan's red eyes narrowed. This couldn't be good. She stated what she wanted of him, the only possible way that would work. Or so she believed. "I-I don-"

"You love me, right?" He looked at her, the woman that had known his secret and hadn't wanted him for it. Had wanted his human half unlike Paulina who had just wanted him for the attention being with him would bring her. Valerie was the only girl that had seen his human side even when he was in his Phantom form, though she was asking him to get rid of the other half of him. "You could be like me, with the gadgets to get the job done. You would still be a hero." When he still looked unsure she continued. "You can still protect your home."

"I guess... Though, we could just close the portal," he stated. Valerie shook her head, pointing out that there were natural portals so that wouldn't solve the problem. "Okay, I will do it for you." The older halfa just watched in shock as Danny gave his partner a kiss, their lips meshing together before the red clad woman rushed of, claims of having plans with her father. Danny nodded, but long after she was gone he just floated there. He was lost and Dan could tell. Danny took off suddenly and Dan was left there alone. He wanted to go back to Sam, but at the same time he wanted to find out more about Valerie, a girl he had known only shortly before his separation. Vlad had known her well, had been supplying her for a while in attempts to take him down.

He had been sure that she had realized the sick truth about Vlad and had been fine with Danny's ghost half, but now it seemed it was bugging her, but to ask the halfa to destroy who he was? That was a little off. He decided to follow the ghost fighter, his eyes narrowing at her in the distance.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Sam sighed. She had woken up long after Dan had left and was finding that she was still thinking about that kiss. In fact she had dreamed about that kiss and all that it could entail. She was going to be a single mother, but Dan was offering her an alternative. They could be together, well, until he had to go back. She knew that he couldn't stay with her forever... right? That was the rule...

When had any of them followed the rules? Danny hadn't really followed many rules and she hated rules while Dan, Dan didn't follow any rule. He wasn't supposed to exist outside of his time, but his timeline was gone and he was still here! Could he survive in their world or was he doomed since Danny was him? Then it hit her! She could go to the Ghost Zone. Technically Dan was part of the Ghost world, a place that didn't really have rules! She and Dan could stay together that way without interfering in the timeline! That made sense didn't it?! Now, she had to talk to him about it. He seemed happy to be with her and he made her happy. That would build into something more for them!

Smiling she laid back in the bed, her mind full of happiness and at the same time she wondered about Danny. He would be so pissed off about this... he would be hurt by her choice, but who said that she couldn't make herself happy? She was entitled to her own happiness right? Closing her eyes she willed her dreams to come back, a soft smile lifting her lips.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Dan moved closer to the building he had seen Valerie go into. Phasing through he followed her as she entered an elevator, his red eyes watching the lights as she went up. He didn't dare get in the elevator with her because he knew she would feel it, would know he was there. That would ruin his stealth. Shaking his head he looked back up to see that it had stopped. Phasing through the floors he headed up, intent to catch her before she disappeared into a room before he could see her.

He found himself almost eye to eye with her as she entered a room to his right. Sighing he phased through the room to the left and outside where he could watch with a wall between them. He knew that she was up to something. He remembered her from before the death of his loved ones and knew that her father had run into issues because of the ghost dog, so he knew she didn't really live here, not on her own means anyway. With Vlad gone into space there was only one other way. Someone else was paying for this!

Looking in the window he found himself looking at the ghost hunter in her normal clothing, but there was a dark aura around her, the shadows seeming to close around her like some outfit. Blinking he watched as the shadow began to move.

'What the fuck?!' He continued to watch as the shadow began to take form before her.

"All is going according to plan," Valerie stated. The shadow chuckled, it's eyes narrowing in pleasure at her words. "He will give up his ghost half. All we need to do now is wait." The shadow chuckled, but didn't do much more because at that moment it looked at the window, Dan freaking for only a second before remembering that he was invisible. That didn't stop him from dashing off. He had enough information, but who did he tell?! Clockwork was sure to already know what was going on and Danny would never believe him!

'I could tell Sam, but she already has so much on her plate... Not good.' Damn, he would just have to watch and see that the halfa didn't do what this bitch wanted him to do! Why was he listening to her anyway?! Why didn't he get with Sam?! Too many questions! How could he not see the love that the Goth was handing him, the heart that she had given him!? Dan didn't understand the other male. He loved Sam and unfortunately had realized too late, but Danny had so much time and had chosen a woman who didn't want him for himself!

The older male wanted to bang his head on a wall, but that would have to wait. He needed to get back to Sam. She needed him and the halfa would have to realize this on his own, though Dan was going to make the Goth see that she needed to tell the halfa of his spawn, the child that was growing in the Gothic woman's womb.


	4. Chapter 4

Days later found Dan and Sam walking together down the street, the Goth smiling as Dan looked around him. He was worried that the shadow that the ghost fighter had been talking to could show up at any point and put the Goth in danger. He wasn't willing to take that chance and at the same time he was warring within himself to tell her what he knew. Looking down at her he found a smile twisting on his lips. She was so happy that he couldn't bring himself to change that.

"So, where are we going?" she inquired as they turned another corner. He grinned even more. "You're still not going to tell me?" He shook his head at her as something flitted over them. He stopped, his hands pulling the Goth close as he looked overhead where Valerie appeared two seconds later. She stopped and looked closely at him, her eyes unseen under the mask, but the former Fenton could feel the heat of her gaze. He could tell that she was trying to figure him out, but as he was in his human form it was probably throwing her off. In that moment she shook her head and took off leaving the couple standing there in confusion. "Dan, what's going on?"

"Nothing," was his response, his voice husky and she could hear the fear in it. He was afraid of something, but what? Was it because she was pregnant or was there something more that she wasn't aware of? Before she could answer Danny flew by. She sighed as he didn't even blink. They had been so close at one point, but now it was like they didn't know each other. "I want to know what happened," the dark haired man at her side stated as he pulled her into a hug. "I want to know what happened between you and him." She blinked. Dan had been so cold, but since he had been released from the thermos, along with the time they had spent together, it seemed that he was reverting to how he had once been. He had been Danny at one time and Vlad, the two emotions, two people, combining to a very complex and caring man. She nodded against his chest, muttering something against his shirt. "Okay." Taking her hand he headed for their destination, the perfect place to talk.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Danny flew after Valerie, the ghost fighter moving quickly after another ghost, her attitude not much better than before, but he knew why. He had yet to give her an answer to when he would destroy his other half. He wasn't fully aware of when he would do it either. It was a big part of him and from what he remembered of his times without his ghost half he could remember the feelings he had experienced. Sure, sometimes it had been great, not having those responsibilities that had stopped him from having a social life, from keeping up his grades...but at the same time he had felt more confident in his role.

It had taken some time, but he had grown to like the power of saving, of doing something to change the world. He hadn't really thought of himself as anyone before that, even with Sam and Tucker as friends. He hadn't done anything worthwhile, but when he had become Danny Phantom he had found a part of himself that he had never known he could have been. Tucker hadn't been as so positive, saying that the ghost half wasn't really him, but Sam, his girl friend, had been super supportive. She had pointed out that if the portal was a gap to connect the worlds then Danny's ghost half was his dead half. There had been a high chance that part of him had died. He had smiled at her attempt, the words making him feel better.

"What are you doing here?!" Valerie screamed at him, bringing him from his daze. Blinking he found himself looking into the visor of his fiancée. "I told you that I don't need your help defeating low class ghosts, Danny!" He blinked again at the hostility in her voice. He couldn't understand why she was so resistant to his help. "I want you to go!" She turned from him and began to take on the Box Ghost, his demise quick as Danny watched. She didn't look at him as she contained the annoying apparition.

"What is wrong?" he questioned, his temper igniting at her ugly attitude. "You just seem to be getting angrier and angrier with me!" She blinked at that, her eyes flashing under the visor, but he couldn't see it, the darkness of her glass keeping his eyes from the mystery.

"Oh, sorry, Danny," she muttered, holding her head. "Just not feeling like myself lately." Now Danny was thrown for another loop, her sudden mood swings something he wasn't used to. Sam had been like that, but only during...

"It's okay," he muttered turning a slight red. He would mention that she might be PMSing, but he knew that like Sam, she might blow back up at him. When a woman was in that time it was best to leave her be...avoid setting her off at any cost. "You want to get something to eat?" She nodded as he reached out to take her hand.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Sam smiled as she looked around her, the room dark with little candles flickering at each table. Before them was a stage with a single microphone just a foot from the edge of the stage. Several people sat in that small room, all of them wearing dark clothing and none of them smiling as they watched another person walk on stage. Finding a table far from the stage wasn't hard and they were lucky no one wanted to sit that far back, the darkness even more since they were away from the spotlight that lit up the person talking.

"You like?" he questioned. She nodded, her eyes falling on him. "I found out that the Skulk and Lurk had burned down last year and thought I would look for a new place." He smiled at her. "I was lucky to find this place so close to where the other one had been."

"Yes, I was there when it burned down," she whispered. "It was Skulker who did it." Dan's brow rose in question and she gave a brief summary of the events. "Danny felt really bad about it even though it wasn't his fault. It happens sometimes." The older male reached out for her hand, his cold fingers clasping her warm ones.

"Can we talk about what's going on with you and him?" Sam sighed, her lips becoming a straight line as she remembered the last several months.

"Well, he was dating Valerie, after the whole disatroid thing, but they had a fight about a year ago, the ghost fighter dumping him... I think." Looking past him he could tell she was trying to hold back the feelings, the anger, the frustration...everything she was feeling at that moment. "It took a long time to get him back to where he needed to be and one night he came over, still feeling poorly about the let down. I did what he's always done for me. I told him how much of a good person he was and that Valerie was missing out on all that because of her own stupidity." Her cheeks turned red at that memory, a small smile softening the look on her face. "The next few weeks were a little weird, especially when Danny started hanging around again, you know, since he wasn't dating her." She looked down at their hands, where Dan was still clutching hers. "Then she came to him, apologizing for being so stupid. I was right there when she did it." A little tear escaped. "He took her back even after he told me how she had tried to push him about his ghost half. How mad it had made him that she still couldn't accept the fact that he was a good ghost. That not all ghosts were bad."

"Sam," he said softly, drawing her attention to him. "He's stupid. You are far better than that ghost hunting bitch could ever hope to be." Sam smiled at him, her eyes shining, but he knew that her smile wasn't as bright as it had once been. No, she was pleased, but she wasn't happy. He had wanted to tell her what he knew, but after what she had just said, that probably would have set her off and he wasn't sure which way it would have set her. "Are you hungry?" The raven haired woman nodded as he waved down a waitress. While he ordered Sam looked over at the person talking, the person expressing themselves.

"My world is dark when you aren't here.." the small woman said, her dark brown hair shifting around her shoulders. "But the light is too bright so shouldn't I revel in that?!" Her voice had gotten higher, but not high enough to bother anyone. "I feel myself screaming, but I can't hear the words."

Sam could understand that. She felt like the darkness was crowding her toward the light, but even while she felt lost she knew that with Dan at her side at least life wasn't too bad. Turning back to her dinner companion she found a smile lifting her lavender lips. Dan was a good guy and he cared, well, more than cared since he was in love with her... or at least a Sam in one of the timelines... That could still work right?

"Dan, can I ask something of you?" The raven haired male nodded, but she could see that question in his eyes. It was the way she had asked it and now he probably thought something bad was about to happen. "Can you survive in this world?" He breathed out slowly and shrugged.

"I'm not sure. I mean I have never thought about it."

"Could we live together in the Ghost Zone?" Dan felt his heart pause, the sound gone for moments as blood was rushing to his head. Sam wanted to be with him? How did he answer that?


	5. Chapter 5

A few days later Dan walked with Sam, the pair holding hands. He hadn't given her an answer that day. His mind had gone blank and his mouth had gone dry. Thankfully she had seen his shock and smiling had told him that he need not answer yet. Sam was like that. She could see things that others failed to notice and when she saw that she had obviously thrown him she figured that he needed time to figure it out. Pulling the door open for her, the large male stepped back to allow Sam in. She had begun to show, but not unless you were viewing her naked. With her black t-shirt, the comfortable jeans that were green, one could barely tell, but he knew she was pregnant.

He loved that she wanted to be with him, but at the same time he knew that she was in love with his younger half and that chafed at his ego. He was a man after all and the woman you wanted wanting another man was something that would bother a real man. He wanted her to be his, knew it was wrong since this wasn't his timeline, but still that didn't stop the yearning he felt for her. Following her in he took her hand again and walked to the counter, the small Goth already ready to order.

"What do you want, Dan?" she questioned pulling out a small black card. He looked at the menu, something that hadn't changed since he had been younger, but then again this was still that time. Telling the cashier what he wanted he waited for Sam to order and pay before they both headed for a table to wait. As soon as they were seated a pair of ghost hunters entered the eatery, one pair of blue eyes falling on Sam and Dan, the pair oblivious as Dan leaned close to the Goth, his decision made.

"Sam, we need to talk about what you asked me a few days ago," he started, his voice low and Danny quickly made a beeline for them, or at least attempted to as Valerie grabbed onto his arm with a glare. He looked into her teal eyes and could see the anger that boiled on the surface and yet when he looked back at Sam, the small woman glowing with happiness he found that he didn't care what his fiancée wanted. Was that a bad thing? Did that mean he didn't love her?

He found his answer when Sam let out a slight squeal, her mouth dropping open even as a smile curled her lips. The man before her smiled back and then he began to talk some more, her eyes growing wider as he seemed to explain something important. The look on her face only changed a little, but it seemed that whatever he was saying was crucial to whatever had made her happy.

"I want to be with you, but you have to clear the air before we leave. I don't care if you do it in person or in a letter, but you need to let him know everything." Sam didn't know what to say. She was shocked that he would tell her such good news, but with an ultimatum to it. He wanted her, she could tell by the look in his eyes and yet he wanted her to do something she had been hoping to put off or not do at all.

"Okay," she agreed just as said person approached their table, both pairs of eyes looking at the halfa in shock and then Dan looked at her, his eyes saying now's your chance. She opened her mouth to spit something at him and then she looked at Danny, the halfa's blue eyes full of something, an emotion that she couldn't decipher. Her mind just couldn't process what to tell him. How do you tell a guy that is about to get married that he fathered a child during a time that he wasn't dating the love of his life?!

"Sam, we haven't talked that much lately," the halfa stated, his eyes falling on Dan, the ice blue orbs cold as he checked the other man out. The older male just blinked, his eyes narrowing as he realized that Danny was trying to pull the Goth back to him when he had his fiancée just feet away and counting. She was coming over.

"And we need to talk," she whispered, her eyes falling on her hands that were now clutched in her lap. She loved them both, and while Danny seemed to be upset with the fact that Dan was sitting across from her. He didn't know that, she was sure, but she was sure it had to do with the fact that she was on a date. "We can ta-" She was cut off as Valerie, teal eyes flashing, pulled Danny toward her.

"Just what do you think you are pulling?!" she practically shrieked. Danny threw her a look, his ice blue eyes flashing before resting on Valerie. He opened his mouth to say something and Dan chose that moment to open his own.

"What the hell is going on here?" he hissed, his voice husky. He was suddenly feeling rather overwhelmed with all the drama floating around him. He couldn't believe that he was the only one there that knew what the dark skinned female was up to and all Danny could think about was interfering in the relationship that Sam was enjoying! Looking at her he could see that she too was shocked...overwhelmed and she was looking rather pale. It was looking like she really needed to get out.

"Sam?" he questioned, his hand coming out for hers. She looked to him and the look in her amethyst eyes made his heart hurt. She was so lost, her own hormones making her even more unsure of her decisions...her emotions taking a pounding. She finally grasped his hand, but as she did she turned to the pair glaring at each other.

"Valerie, Danny," she stated, her voice solid, stern...strong as she waited for the pair. "We all need to talk." The older halfa was startled by her words, her invitation to the ghost fighter who wanted nothing more than for Sam to disappear. When it looked like the pair was too involved in their fight Sam said their names louder, her voice rising to a point that it caused heads to turn, more than the two in front of her. Flushing she she repeated herself.

"Her too?" Danny managed to spit out. Sam nodded.

"It will affect her as well, since you are getting married." Valerie looked at the woman before her as if she had two heads. "We can talk tonight as I would love to clear the air." The halfa nodded, still stupefied while his fiancée just smiled, as if she knew something. Dan's ice blue eyes narrowed in suspicion. Was this monster aware of the Gothic woman's condition? That wasn't good. Giving Sam a small tug he led her to the door. He had to tell her tonight what he knew of Valerie's secret.


	6. Chapter 6

"She's what?" the raven haired Goth questioned, her eyes wide in horror. They had just gotten home, her plans to talk to the pair that evening running through her head. She couldn't believe it! Valerie of all people!

"Yes, but I don't know what to do with thi-"

"How could you keep that to yourself for so long?!" Sam practically screeched. This changed everything! She didn't know what to even think! They couldn't stay here with that knowledge and yet they needed to tell Danny. "Danny," she whispered softly. He was in this for the long haul and now he would be wrecked...if he believed them. She looked at Dan, the same thought in his own ice blue eyes. "How do we tell him?"

"What good would it do?" the older halfa questioned. "Would he believe us?"

"He has too!" she whispered harshly. "He has to believe us." Dan moved to stand before her, his eyes drilling into hers. His hands rested on her shoulders, the shoulders that felt so thin and small to the large male. He could see the feelings warring in her eyes, the fear and the uncertainty of the situation.

"Who's to say that he isn't under her spell?" the tall male questioned, "or that she will even let us see him alone." That made the Goth woman's eye widen. She hadn't even thought of that! "Though with the words she was using it seemed more that she was just stringing him along."

"You said that she was trying to get him to give up his powers, but why? What could this shadow gain from this?" Dan shrugged. He had no idea, but now that he had Sam in on it they could find out together.

"First things first, Sam." He turned to the door where he could feel someone approaching. "We need to make a choice of what we are going to tell them because I am not sure telling them about your baby is a good thing." The Goth nodded. She agreed with that. Who could tell how the ghost hunter would react? But what if she kind of twisted it so that they knew, but didn't?

"We should tell them, but leave out the father's name," Sam stated, her eyes boring into his. "That way he knows, but doesn't know at the same time. He can figure it out on his own." Dan wasn't so sure. Danny was rather clueless about lots of stuff and yet with the confidence she had in the halfa Dan was inclined to believe that he could figure it out. What then? Would he reveal it to Valerie so he could be apart of his child's life or would he walk away?

"Okay." Just then the doorbell rang loudly, the sound startling the pair. "Time to get it over with." She nodded and the pair headed for the door, Dan opening it to find the engaged couple whispering heatedly with each other. It stopped though when they realized they had an audience.

"Um, is this a bad time?" the Goth questioned, her eyebrows raised in confusion. Valerie shook her head and taking the halfa's hand she pulled him into the corridor. Dan and Sam stepped back to allow them room before the foursome headed for the living room to the right. Looking into Dan's ice blue eyes and then toward the other male with matching blue eyes she swallowed hard. This was going to be a bad night, she could tell. Danny hadn't been around Dan enough to realize who he was, but she was sure it wouldn't take long for the ghost fighter with him to realize since she was dating the halfa. She would notice the similarities and Danny would pick up on the fact that sometimes Dan had manners that were more like his counterpart, Vlad. Sometimes that bothered the Goth.

Other times she was okay with it, looking into the eyes of the one male that had been her close companion, someone she had shared her good and bad times with, and the one that had been her first kiss. She was sure he wasn't aware of it, but she could remember that moment, that sacrifice she had made so he wouldn't be caught. It had shocked her at first, the feel of his lips, but she had reminded herself that it was for a greater good and as his friend there would never be anything between them.

"Sam?" Blinking the Goth came back to the present, her eyes focusing on the two ice blue eyes staring at her worryingly. Valerie seemed annoyed at the lack of attention to her, but seemed to bite her tongue.

"Oh, sorry, Dan," she murmured. "One of my space out moments." Smiling at him she found him still looking rather perplexed, but shrugging it off at the look on her face he turned back to their company. "So, um, I.. we wanted you two to be the first to know our news." She looked to Dan, the halfa next to her reaching out to take her hands in his, the strength in those hands and in the eyes that looked back to her so similar to Danny and yet she knew he wasn't because Danny had his own unique strength. She looked back at the pair, both looking rather perplexed. "I am pregnant." The halfa before her felt the color drain from his face.

His jaw fell open while Valerie sat there in shock, her own eyes wide, but her mind was going in another direction than Danny's thoughts. Hers were that now that Sam was pregnant Danny would have no choice but to marry her. His secret crush was pregnant by another man! She eyed the male before her closely. There was something familiar about this male though. She couldn't put her finger on it, but there was something... Giving herself a mental shake she turned to her her fiancé. She would finally be rid of the person most likely to sway the halfa into keeping his powers. Once his powers were gone then her master could have his way.

"Congratulations are in order," the ghost hunter said with a false smile, her cheeks hurting with the effort since the ghost hunter hated the Goth, had from the get go. Standing up she made herself hug the Goth, though the raven haired woman stiffened and the man next to her let out a low growl. Moving away she reached out to hug the male next to her, but he moved quickly to deflect her. It was strange, the way he was acting. She looked back at Danny only to find him watching the other male with a strange look in his eyes. She couldn't place it and within seconds it was gone. Filing that away for later she moved to sit next to Danny.

"Well, that's not the only news," Dan stated as Sam touched her stomach. As his lips moved to inform them of the news Sam could have sworn that Valerie's eyes lit up as Danny's dimmed. It was like watching him die before her, but as much as it hurt to sadden him with the news of her moving away she knew it was for the best. He couldn't have her hanging around, not when he loved another and by being pregnant with his child she was making herself and the unborn child a target.

"When will you be moving?" Danny managed to ask, his heart stopping for the second time that night. It was just one bombshell after the next. First with the pregnancy and then her moving away! He had feared her next answer, but he had to know.

"As soon as we can," was her simple response. As the woman next to him began to chatter away the halfa found his mind drifting, the whole room disappearing as his mind went back to the happy times with Sam, the woman he had always considered his best friend. He had remembered their one night together and the pleasure he had felt being with her, a completely different feeling then he had felt with Valerie. He had felt her emotions as she had laid beneath him, her silent screams and loud moans echoing in his head and heart. She had really been sensitive to his ministrations and now she was with another guy. Glaring at the male as the trio talked about their moving and her pregnancy Danny found himself really looking at the man in Sam's life.

There was something familiar about him...his looks something that seemed to bother the halfa, but he couldn't seem to place a familiar face with it. The name though was one that he abhorred. His enemy had that name so he couldn't hear that name without feeling the need to punch the owner of said name. Studying the male in question he watched as his hand stayed entwined with Sam's, but there was no real connection. Maybe he was just wishing it, but somehow he couldn't see the pair together...not intimately. Looking at the Goth he could see that she obviously adored the male at her side as much as he did her, but again there didn't seem to be that feeling of a couple having a child together... He couldn't figure it out. If this guy wasn't the father...not that he had proof... Then something struck him.


	7. Chapter 7

Danny approached Dan as the older male was outside Sam's house. He was checking the mail, his hand in the mailbox just the halfa walked over to him. His ice blue eyes flickered over to him, his hand coming out of the box with a few letters in his hand.

"Hello, Danny," the older male stated, his eyes never leaving the halfa's. The halfa just stood there, looking at him and that's when Dan knew that the halfa standing before him had some idea of what was going on before him. "I assume you have figured something out, brat." The younger male's ice blue eyes narrowed at the pet name. "You would be correct. I am your older self, well, more of like what you were to become."

"What are you doing here?" Danny questioned, the neighborhood around them growing silent. It was as if the life around them stilled with the confrontation between the pair of males. Both just stood there, neither one moving as Danny waited for the older male to say something. To give him an answer. "Why are you here? Why are you with Sam?"

"Ah, well, that is something that the raven haired beauty should tell you herself since that is not my place." He turned to the house and before taking a single step he stopped and turned to the halfa. "But know this, Danny," he whispered, his voice as cold as ice. "Right now Sam is in my care and although you fail to comprehend my feelings for the Goth I will let you know that if you fuck this up and hurt her that I will personally make sure that you never see her again." The halfa almost took a step back at the rage that flickered in the other male's ice blue eyes, the orbs flashing red for mere seconds.

"I would never hurt her," he stated instead. "Sam is my best friend and I would never hurt her."

"Too late," Dan muttered under his breath when he was several feet away. "Too late." Danny heard him, but didn't understand his words so shrugging them off he followed the older male as he opened the door to the home. As Danny stepped in he noticed right off the bat that she was truly leaving him. The whole room was bare, the furniture in the main rooms gone. He walked further in, Dan closing the door and walking past him toward the stairs that led up to her room. Danny remembered the place all too well.

"Dan?" came a soft voice, the sound of it drawing both males' attention to the woman at the top of the steps. She looked down at them, a question in her amethyst eyes and something else. Was that fear?

"Hello, Sam," came the other male's response as he approached the waiting female. She turned her attention to her respective mate, the one that was going to stick by her and help raise her child. "Danny needs to talk to you." The look he threw her made her understand that not only did the halfa want to talk to her, but that he knew. With a look of confusion and something else flickering in her amethyst gaze she walked down the stairs.

"Okay," she stated moving slowly to get to them. Dan waited for her, his ice blue eyes ever vigilant. When she came around the corner of the stairs it was obvious of her state, her belly larger in the form fitting attire she was wearing. His eyes fell to her stomach, his heart stopping in his chest. He knew he loved the woman before him, but her feelings were less obvious. She seemed rather attached to the male that he now knew was his enemy and the words from before echoed in his ears. The fact that Sam knew who she was with, the one that she was allowing to touch her, hold her, even be around her unborn child spoke volumes.

"Sam," he whispered. She smiled at him, a smile that didn't quite reach her eyes, but with how they had barely spoken a word to each other in a long while it seemed appropriate. Yet, in the time they had known each other they had hardly been apart, even when fights broke out between them. Sam walked over to him and the trio walked into the adjoining room.

They all sat down, Dan next to Sam on a covered couch, while Danny found a spot on the fireplace, the brick cold under him. He looked to the Goth and the ghost next to her. He was still in confusion over their relationship and how long she had been talking to the older ghost. Looking to her he waited. He knew she would talk when she was ready.

"So, you figured that he is Dan, your enemy," she stated, her voice not soft and yet not loud. She was neutral. "I've been talking to Dan for a long time, and although I wanted to tell you I was also afraid of what you would do." It was the truth. She was sure Danny would attack and ask questions later. Or he would have shunned her, thought less of her for her association with the man responsible for the attempt on their lives. She had thought the same of the man at her side, but upon talking to him, thinking of all that he had went through she had realized the mistake that he had made. His attempt at doing something right while not being truly ready for that responsibility. "And you know he isn't the father of my child," she stated, her hand falling on her rounded stomach.

"Yes," he stated turning his gaze to the other halfa for a split second. "Why Sam?" She blinked at his question. "Why talk to him? Why let everyone believe that he is the father of your child?" He had more, but he decided to just throw a few at her.

"Dan," she said turning to said male. "I have no real reason...no explanation as to way I talked to him." She smiled, that smile the one he had remembered on several occasions as being the one she only shared with those closest to her. He had been one of those people. Was he still one? He wasn't sure. "Dan and I just started talking, and from that day on we just continued. It was hard to see him as a good person, but after a while I could understand him. He is just an older version of you after all."

He opened his mouth to reiterate what the male had done, but looking at the man next to her, the look on his face he could remember that this male had indeed been him at one point. He had been a fifteen year old male wanting to have a normal life and when that had changed he had made the best of it. Only with the help of the teenage Goth, the one that had stood by him, but his man, this twenty something year old him hadn't had Sam. She had died right before him. He had remembered Sam writing about it online. About what it must have been like to loose someone so close to them. He had wondered about her thoughts at that time. Had wondered where it had come from and now he had his answer.

Sam had found someone to stand by her when he had walked away. When he had decided to marry the woman who hated his ghost half. He was the world's biggest idiot. Not the only question was...Who was the father? Sam turned to him, her smile pure as she touched her belly, her eyes expressing such love that he was blown away and then it was like she realized what she was doing, her smile sticking in place, but her eyes became shuttered.

"Danny, there is one more thing we need to talk about, but it can wait since I am sure that you and Valerie have so much planning for this wedding." It was a dismissal. He could take the hint, but at the same time he didn't want to go. He wouldn't. He would make her tell him, this thing that she had now tried to tell him twice.

"Sam, you have told me twice now that we need to talk and yet every time we get the chance you blow me off." Her eyes narrowed, the thoughts fighting in her head..to tell him and to keep it quiet until everyone was safe. They would tell Danny of his fiancée's plan, but Dan wanted her in the Zone, safe from harm. She looked to him now.

"Danny," the older halfa stated, his eyes narrowing in thought. He looked to Sam now and nodded, but not at his urging to tell him, but her own thoughts. It was too dangerous. "I will tell you once Sam is in the Zone." His tone brooked no argument. Danny gave in, though the pair before him could tell that it was killing him. The Goth looked at him sadly and then stood, her mouth lifting sadly.

"I will walk him to the door," she told Dan. The older male didn't even question that. She looked to Danny and reaching out took his hand. He didn't even hesitate in taking her outstretched fingers. They walked to the door in silence. It wasn't a long walk, but it felt like forever before they got to the door, the exit for him and the barrier that kept her away from the people who meant to do her harm. He didn't know that and yet, soon he would. She looked into his eyes, the door still closed beside them. "Danny, Dan will tell you things and you need to believe him even if it sounds like something so far fetched." Danny's black brow rose in question, but he nodded. He could tell this was serious and it meant a lot to her so he would do it. How bad could it be?

Sam gave him a quick kiss on the cheek before allowing him to exit the house. She closed the door quickly, her eyes closing slowly.


	8. Chapter 8

Sam turned to find the older male behind her, the look in his eyes one of worry. She sighed, but headed for him, the one that had stood by her and was only doing what was best for her and for her unborn child. Taking his outstretched hand they phased out of the house and toward Fenton Works where they would use the open portal. Dan took to the skies now, his arms coming around her, his body sheltering her as he carried her off. They watched the sun go down, slowly it sank in the skies as the area lightened and darkened at the same time.

The Goth in his arms felt light, her form a little larger, but still she felt as light as a feather. Dan found himself smiling, his lips curling up as he pulled her closer to him. He had been in shock at her initial request, but he was looking forward to protecting his future mate. The only issue was that little nagging voice in his head that told him she was settling for him. She really wanted the male that had been with them only minutes before. It hurt that she would settle for him, but she loved him and he loved her. They would be together no matter what the relationship. Spotting their destination closing in he dived down, the pair of them phasing through the room and down toward their final destination.

Landing before the closed portal, the older ghostly male released the raven haired woman. She looked to him and then to the portal. This was it. She knew she had to go in, but at the same time she was worried about the pair of males. How would this whole thing go down? Would Valerie be easy to defeat? Would Danny and her end up together? Or would the woman who had hunted him down in his ghost form die because of this? Blinking she knew that even if that happened her and Danny would never be. It was over.

"I will be there later. He should be here in a moment. Are you ready?" She looked at Dan, seeing the concern in his eyes and the love. She nodded before reaching out to hug him, the large male encompassing her body in a hug. Pulling back she smiled at him before he released her and moved away to press the large red button to open the portal. Turning from him she watched the black and yellow striped door open to reveal the green swirling ecto goo...the Zone beyond that empty of activity at the moment. Before her appeared her escort, the large male having once been intimidated when they had first met. His beady red eyes looked down at her with friendliness as he held out clawed hand, his iced one still out at his side. She looked to Dan once more before taking the other ghost's hand and heading into the Zone. As soon as they took off the older halfa closing the door with a click of the button before flicking another switch to lock the Zone.

Jack Fenton wouldn't like it, but he and Danny were the ones that would understand knowing who was over there and that only the two halfas could get back to her. The other ghost controlling Valerie would have to use a natural way and there might not be another one for a while. The other tricky part was knowing when and where they would arrive. Heading back out he went to find the halfa that would hopefully assist him in taking down the threat to Sam.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Valerie frowned when she noticed Danny sitting alone at the Nasty Burger, his food uneaten before him as he stared off into space. What was going through his head? Was he thinking about Sam and the fact that she was with that new male? Relaxing her face she began to walk toward him, the door closing behind her as she walked through the evening crowd. It had been a while since she had actually looked around her at all the students that crowded the eating joint instead of going home. Most of them had been avoiding hanging out with their parents while others hadn't wanted to do their homework or had had a partner to meet. She had worked here at one point, needing money after the ghost boy had ruined her father with the small puppy that had been a huge monster.

From what she knew the small ghost dog still appeared at the Fenton house, welcomed by the whole family as well as Tucker and Sam. She shuddered in disgust. She just couldn't get past the fact that her former boyfriend and now current fiancé was the very person, no, thing, because even if he was human, he was only part. Ghosts were not humans once they passed over, just another object. As she grew closer to her soon to be husband she realized that there was someone else heading for the halfa, someone she was shocked to find with Danny.

"What the hell is going on?" she whispered as she stopped a good distance away to watch, but before the other halfa sat he looked around and spotting her found his own ice blue eyes narrowing before he relaxed and beckoned her over to the shock of the occupant in the booth. Her brow raised in question at the look of shock on her fiancé's face as he turned to look at her. He had been waiting for the other male, that much was obvious, but why? Not sure whether she should sit with the pair or walk away she took a step back. Something flickered in the eyes of her future husband and with a deep breath she headed for them. She hadn't been sure what the emotion had been, but she had a feeling that it was a bad one...one that she needed to eliminate. She sat down next to Danny as Dan sat across from them, but no one said a word, the silence in the room deafening even with the crowd around them talking as loud as they could to be heard over the others.

"So, Sam has left and now we can get down to the business at hand," Dan stated, his voice low and his eyes narrowing at the woman across from him.


	9. Chapter 9

Valerie looked at the male in question, her mind going in circles trying to figure out what he could possibly want to discuss with her. She didn't really know him, not from this lifetime anyway? Did he know something? She looked to Danny, her soon to be husband and when his eyes revealed nothing she grew even more wary. The halfa was an open book and yet his eyes were shuttered. Returning her teal gaze to Dan she opened her mouth, but then closed it. If this man knew something then she should let him say it instead of sticking her foot in her own mouth. If they didn't know something then she would be incriminating herself. Not a wise move and Valerie was smart if not wise.

"Valerie," he whispered, his voice soft and yet the harsh tone to it told her he would play no games and wouldn't hesitate in taking her down like Danny would. Her fiancé was a soft one, hardly one to lift his hand to harm another soul unless the situation deemed it. "I know that you don't want the Goth around and I know that you would be willing to harm her if suited your needs." His eyes flickered over to Danny, the blue eyed male looking rather uneasy with the topic of the conversation and yet he seemed to believe the words leaving the older halfa's lips.

"Why would I need to harm a human?" the light skinned woman inquired. "I only hunt ghosts." Dan's dark brows narrowed.

"Not when your real goal has to do with a ghost boy," was his response. "Or in this case a half ghost boy." Valerie felt her blood chill, but without a blink of an eye played it off with a chuckle of disbelief.

"Who are you referring to? Danny?" She looked at the raven haired male next to her. "Do you believe this?" The halfa looked at her and in his ice blue eyes was a mixture of disbelief and understanding. He would side with the Goth and the male responsible for the destruction of his family and friends. Of the city that he had spend most of his teen life protecting while she, a woman who had taken down ghost after ghost would be trashed again. "Danny, why would I do that? What would that gain me? Your hate? The scorn of those who care about you?" She could see that he was thinking it through, that her words made sense to him.

"What about the man you are working with?" This time her eyes closed as the feel of her power flickered in her eyes. She couldn't let them see that and yet in the back of her mind she knew that by her reaction that they would know. Should she continue to play it off? Was it worth it? Opening her teal eyes she looked to Dan. How had he come by this information? Then it hit her. He had been there at their last meeting. She had felt someone watching, like someone had followed her and yet she had seen nor felt any presence and had blown it off. "What man?" She looked to Danny now. "I only worked for one man, no, a ghost. He was a ghost that used me for his own deeds and when I found that out I stopped helping him. You know this."

"Yes, you worked for Vlad," the halfa agreed. "And you were quick to drop him when you found out that I was telling the truth about his deeds and what he was." Valerie smiled, her plan working. He would take her side and then all would go as it was supposed to. "But you were fooled and used by someone you refused to believe could be anyone else because of your hate."

"Danny?" He scooted back a bit remembering that Sam had asked him to listen to Dan. The Goth wouldn't be so easily swayed. She knew a good soul and a bad soul. Hell, she had stuck by him when he had been possessed by Freakshow and when she had needed him he had done the same thing. She must have seen something in Dan to back him up.

"Sam is an obstacle for whatever that man has planned and Valerie," he said with a glimmer in his own ice blue eyes, "wants you to give up your powers. Why else would she do that? Do you think that she would protect the city as you have? That when a good ghost comes to your aid or that of your loved ones that she wouldn't hesitate to take them down?" He leaned back. "Do you think she cares whether a ghost is good or bad? She just wants to be rid of them."

"So, I hate ghosts," the woman stated in agreement. "Ghosts ruined my life. Took my dad's job from him and then made me an outcast."

"I was an outcast," Danny stated. "I was on the outside. What is so wrong with that?" She scoffed and reminded him that he too had wanted to be popular and that she was sure he had loved it. "I did want to be but now I know that being popular is a hollow victory. You can be popular and not have true friends. Instead you have people who pretend to be there for you until it comes to something important like your parent losing his job. How did popularity help you then?" Valerie's teal eyes narrowed now at the reminder.

"That wouldn't have happened had a certain ghost boy and his dumb dog not trashed my father's job!" she growled, the pair glaring at each other while people around them stopped to stare. Dan didn't want this much attention on their meeting and had thought that with them meeting in public that the ghost fighting woman wouldn't react as she was, but it was plain to see that that wasn't the case. She was getting so emotional that she wasn't being discrete.

"Okay, you two," the older male hissed leaning forward. "Unless you want your love spat aired on the news then I suggest you back off." The pair looked around at that moment and realized that there were eyes watching them. Everyone in the Nasty Burger stood there, mid bite, mid speech or otherwise just looking at them. Danny found that he didn't care if it came out that he and Valerie were over. He was done with her anyway, but looking at her face could see that this was ruining her plans.

"Damn," she muttered before shoving Danny out of the booth and rushing off. Dan facepalmed while the younger halfa just stared at the door that the light skinned woman had rushed out of.

"This is not how I planned this," the raven haired male muttered before sliding out of the booth. "We need to stop her." When it seemed that the room was still too quiet Dan turned around and uttering some harsh words to the crowd restored the once loud conversations before reaching down and assisting Danny to a standing position. "Where would she go?" At first the halfa was dumbfounded and suddenly his eyes grew wide in realization and dread! "Fuck!" Both males rushed off, the destination one they thought had been safe from Valerie.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Off in the land of the Far Frozen Frostbite stood off alone in a field of ice and snow. His red eyes looked off into the distance with such concentration that anyone watching would have thought something was there. Suddenly a light flickered in the distance, just barely noticeable with the snow and ice that whirled around him. The large ghost moved quickly to rush back to his village, but within steps of turning he heard a cry of pain. One of his people were hurt, he turned back, but in his mind he knew that no one knew how to kill a ghost and that his person would be okay. Danny had entrusted him with an important person in his world and that person was carrying an even more precious cargo.

Crushing snow underfoot the large ghostly beast continued to the village where others were crowding, his growls of warning bringing everyone out and ready to attack. Just seconds before he reached his village a sting of pain hit him between the shoulder blades. It was strange, the feeling like a bee sting and yet it immobilized him on contact, his red eyes watching the shocked looks on his brethren.

"Remember our task!" he managed to cry as his body became still, his heartbeat slowing significantly. The group nodded and began to move into a formation, some going to the front and others to the back. All watched the snow and icy winds for the intruder who had killed their leader and when no one materialized they began to mutter and shift in unease. They had seen Frostbite struck with a blast and yet no one was coming forth. Was their enemy invisible? Was this enemy going around having just gotten their attention? Before anyone questions could be formed their enemy came through the whiteness, her red suit a contrast to the purity of the snows.

"Time to take some ghosts down!" she cried out as she slide forward on her red and black board, a light magenta colored electrical bolt buzzing between the two points in the front of the board.

As blast after blast echoed in the air with cries of war and pain a small figure peeked out from a close hut, her amethyst eyes worried as she saw that it was indeed Valerie outside her window. Her first thought was how was she to help and then her second one was about protecting herself and the child that lay in her womb. She had to get out of here... Looking around she knew that this hut provided little in the way of hiding and the Far Frozen that was with her looked ready to head and out and battle.

She didn't want to keep him here if he wanted to help his brothers so she walked over to where he stood next to the door, his red eyes intent on the battle going on outside his window. Touching his arm she looked up into his eyes and nodded. He shook his head, his instructions clear as to what was important and yet with the words of their enemy fresh in his mind he knew that he needed to be outside helping those that he could. She had seemed intent on just taking down ghosts, not after the woman that was next to him and yet he knew that the human's enemy was described to be like a devil. She wore red and floated. This human outside their door was just that.

"I have a place you can hide," he growled before walking away from the door and toward his bed. Pulling back a large rug he revealed a small hole, the entrance as large as he was round. It must be in all the houses, but before she had time to think more on this he urged her toward it with quick instructions. "Do not leave this place no matter what you here and keep quiet." With that he helped her into the hole. "There is a tunnel down there. If you take it be forewarned that you may end up in a place that would leave you cornered." Eyes wide in shock she nodded before he gave her instructions on where she could go if she needed to run, but that only to do that if she needed to. As soon as she was in the hole he shut it, the rug sliding back into position with little issue. Looking at it he knew that the woman outside would never find it.

With this thought in mind he rushed out into the fray leaving the Goth in the darkness, her mind going over what could happen to her and her unborn child. Touching her stomach she prayed that Danny would find her.

"Please," she mouthed as she closed her eyes, the sounds of battle faint.


	10. Chapter 10

The door opened, the female moving slowly into the room, her teal eyes flashing dangerously over the small room. She had defeated most of the ghosts, their numbers dwindling as she walked past ones that were half dead and others already gone. Deciding that their tactics, while strong, were mostly to keep her away from her real target, she decided to walk away. She had checked a few homes, but none had given her what she had wanted and this was the last one she had seen. How she had missed it? She couldn't figure out since it had been the one closest to the battle. Maybe she had figured that they wouldn't had made it that easy and yet it made since that keeping her close would throw off the enemy.

"I know you are in here, Sam," she called out, her steps slow and careful. "And when I find you I will kill you. You know that's all I want. Once you are gone then Danny will be all that easier to take down." She walked closer to the sleeping quarters, the whole house one big room for the most part. Moving closer to the place that held the one bed she failed to notice that she had one visitor, a single shadow that moved along the walls. "Let's just make this easier for all of us. I know that you are pregnant and that the child is Danny's. I am not stupid and when I get you that the child will have to go as well." As she moved away from the door the shadow moved toward it until she heard the sound of the door opening.

Turning she watched as a figure disappeared out of the cottage.

"Fuck!" Rushing out of the cottage she turned to the way she thought the person had gone only to find only fallen Far Frozen and nothing else. "Damn!" Rushing out into the village she left the door open, several Frozen looking toward the door where a lone figure appeared, the raven hair of the small female covered with a large hood. She looked at them with concern, but all they did was beckon her to move on. They weren't going to let her get caught.

"But I can't le-"

"Go!" one of them whispered harshly just the sound of a door slamming in the distance alerted them to the location of her hunter. "Head toward the forest," the Far Frozen commanded. She hesitated, but knowing that she was putting them in more danger by being there made her move. Rushing out into the forest that littered the area around the village she was surprised to run into Danny and Dan, the pair of males looking frazzled.

"Oh my god!" the Goth cried rushing toward the pair, her arms reaching for Danny. "Thank god!" Dan looked over her her, his now green eyes making sure there wasn't a mark on the cloaked female.

"Sam? Are you okay? Where is Valerie?" The raven haired woman pointed behind her before explaining what had happened in Frostbite's village. "Damn, I should have thought this through." Dan shook his head.

"Neither of us thought she would go there." And he was right. No one thought she would have head there first thing, but then again no one really knew Valerie right now anyway. She had wanted to destroy ghosts, hell, had even seen Danny as the enemy even while claiming to love him. Now she was with this shadow that wanted Danny to be ghost free and she was on the hunt for the Goth in the halfa's arms at that moment.

"Well, we need to find her and get this taken care of before someone else gets hurt," Danny murmured. Looking down at Sam and then at Dan. "I need you to take her back to my parents." He looked back at Sam. "Please stay with them until I come back." At first it seemed like the Goth was going to argue, but knowing that she was heavy with child she knew it was better for her to hang back...to make sure that their child was safe. Nodding she turned to Dan, but then changed her mind as she turned to Danny and drew him down to lay a kiss on his shocked lips. Then pulling back she turned back to the older halfa. As Dan hefted her up she looked back at Danny once more.

"I love you, Danny," she whispered. "Be safe." Taking off the pair left Danny with Ember and Skulker. His green eyes watched her until the pair was out of sight, his mind in confusion at what had just transpired and yet at peace because if he really thought about it, had really dug deep before returning to his relationship with the ghost hunting female causing destruction he would have come to the simple fact. He loved Sam. Had loved her for a long time before ever going after Paulina or Valerie. He had just been too close to realize.

"I love you, Sam," he stated before turning to his allies. "We need to take her down quickly. For that I am going to need your help." Moving closer to the pair they began to formulate a plan.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Valerie stomped in the snow, a feeling in the back of her mind telling her this was futile...that she had been fooled. Turning back she found herself face to face with three ghosts...well, two ghosts and one very pissed off halfa.

"Fenton," she whispered. "I would ask what you want, but I have an idea." He took a step toward her, his eyes flashing green.

"Why would you do it? What was in it for you and who the fuck is the shadow that you are working with?" She didn't even blink. "Sam never did anything to you. All you had was your anger toward me, toward ghosts." Again she said nothing, but the air around them changed. It was charged, like a storm just about to crash. "Tell me."

"Okay, Daniel," she whispered, her voice deep...dark and cold like ice. "I am destroying you because I want to own the Ghost Zone." When all three before her looked confused at her admission she chuckled. "He gave me the power to do that, now that we are one, but Sam..." she faded off with a shake of her head, her long dark hair shifting with the movement. "She had something that wasn't going to be good for Him or me. She had a child growing in her."

"Wh-"

"She has a ghost child in her womb," Valerie stated. "A very powerful child born naturally from a being that should never be able to procreate. I wanted it gone and He did too since it would cause him a great deal of misery." Getting into a fighting stance the woman before them began to power up, her long dark hair shifting to a lighter, almost white color as her teal eyes glowed a suspiciously bright green. "Enough talk though. Time to take down three ghosts." Before anyone could move Valerie rushed at them, her movements so fast that she wasn't spotted until it was too late. Throwing back Danny first she turned her attention on the guitar welding singer, Ember. "And I can't believe I looked up to you!" Throwing her hands forward a gun was shoved in the teal haired female's face. "Enjoy my song!"

A blast erupted from the small gun, the sound similar to the ghost girl's own weapon. It spun her back and into a tree. With a crack the trunk leaned forward.

"Leave her alone!" Skulker growled as he went after the female who had struck his woman. He was quick, his weapons proving to be far more useful, but the moment he thought he had her, his electric net pulling her easily to the ground Ember groaned. His attention pulled toward her, his back turned, was his mistake. Valerie gripped the net, the electricity making her groan low as she ripped it apart. Ember cried out as Skulker was thrown forward, the ghost hunter landing on him with her fingers still grasping his metallic form. Danny rushed forward from her right, knocking her off of the ghost and onto the ground. He took to punching her quickly, his fist striking her cheek only once before she phased out from under him.

On his hands and knees where she had just been he looked around, flipping around only to come face to face with Valerie. She smirked before knocking him back and into a tree just feet from Ember who was now on her knees helping Skulker. The ghost hunter was down for the count it seemed, useless from whatever Valerie had done to him. She moved to attack them again, seeing as she saw them as less of a threat, but again Danny rushed to take her down. She was ready for him this time, turning her body to strike him with both of her feet. Her heels struck him and with a quick flip she sent him flying into another tree. More force was used as she came at him, leaving the two ghosts alone, Ember narrowing her gaze as Skulker clung to her. As soon as she was sure Danny was down for longer than he had been the last time she turned her attention back to her other ghost opponents.

"What the fuck," she hissed when she found that she and Danny were alone in the clearing, the tree that had once held the teal haired singer empty, the ground where Skulker had rested only holding an imprint of the missing mechanical male. "Where are they?"

"Lost someone?" Danny said with a chuckle. Valerie turned to him, his white glove mussed with green and red blood as he wiped him mouth. "Or two?" She glared, her eyes narrowing into two burning green slits of fire. "Seems that you have lost your touch." Valerie let out a scream of rage just moments before a blast of music hit her, the stream of power immobilizing her as another net hit her, this one glowing red as the music continued on. Now her scream turned to one of pain. "Never underestimate a ghost or someone trying to protect their loved ones." He looked to Ember and with a nod she strummed another chord, this one making the net shake as Valerie found herself being separated from whatever inhabited her. It smoked out, like a cigarette that had been put out, the smoke-like entity hissed out.

It looked at them, eyes like blood gleaming at them in anger. It began to detach, Valerie watching in both horror and fear as she began to revert to her human form. Danny couldn't tell whether she was in fear of what had been in her or that it was leaving her. Was the fear of being powerless making her look a little pale or was it the fact that a monster had resided in her? What made Danny worried was the fact that their plan had not entailed them having to catch another ghost, but then again they had no idea that she would have done such a thing...allow a ghost in her or that one would be in her he wasn't sure, but it hadn't been there and so now the other half of the evil after Sam was still there.

It seemed to realize this and began to make it's escape only to find itself encased in ice, the black ice falling to the ground. All eyes turned to find Frostbite, his eyes looking at the creature in a curious manner. He looked at Danny and nodded. He would take care of the creature. He would ensure that it never escaped. All that was left now was Valerie. He turned his green gaze on her. What should he do with her?


	11. Chapter 11

That evening found Sam and Danny alone, the pair looking up at the night sky as if looking at it could erase the tension in the air. Finally Danny turned to her, clearing his throat to get her attention. She looked at him, the stars twinkling above them.

"Sam, I need to know..." the halfa said softly, fading off. "You said the child isn't Dan's.... whose is it?"

"This baby is yours," she stated. There it was. Out in the open. Danny was shocked and even with the shock settling in he found he was happy. This was good news, shocking and not something he was prepared for, but good news none the less and then Sam dropped more on him. "I don't expect anything, Danny. I don't want you to do the right thing or even to pay child support. Nothing. I would love for you to be there for the child, but I am not going to force you to do that." His eyes locked with hers, the ice blue darkening for a moment with the emotions he was feeling. How could she not see it?

Then again how could he have not seen it? He loved Sam. Loved her like he would no other and had always had a special bond with her. Always had, if he were truthful. She had been there for him every step of the way...whether to show her support or a good kick if he needed it. She never lied to him about her feelings or how she felt about something. She had never backed down when he needed her and never asked him for much unless it was a special case.

"Sam," he said, reaching for her hands. "I don't know how we couldn't have seen it coming. I don't know how I could have been so stupid or blind to my feelings," he continued as he grasped her hands tightly. "I don't know what I was thinking with Valerie. Maybe I was just settling for something I thought was right..." he faded off now, leaning closer to her as the full moon hung low behind them. "I love you, Samantha Manson. I have never loved anyone more than I love you." The Goth's jaw fell open. "And you know I would never just say anything to please anyone. Not even you. I will always be truthful." Sam still remained mute to his declaration. Finally Danny leaned forward the full way, his lips toughing hers softly.

"YAY!" a voice cried out. The pair broke apart to look down where Danny's family along with Tucker stood watching, smiles on all their faces.

"You know what," Sam said, her own lavender lips curling into a smile. "I found love everywhere I looked, but I only wanted your love."

"And now you have it," the halfa stated before pulling her back to him, their kiss a promise of happiness.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

In the Ghost Zone a small white and black striped clad figure walked into a large yard, lights shinning above her as the sand shifted below her boots. She muttered a curse under her breath as several ghosts circled her.

"So, you hate ghosts, do you?" One large lady ghost inquired. "Don't much care for your kind either." The lone human just growled a warning. "Oh, don't think we're going to let you have it easy here because you're a human," the older ghost snarled. The others around her nodded, making noise to signify their agreement. "In fact, we're going to have some fun." A smirk twisted on the older ghost's lips as the human female found herself captured and dragged off into the shadows.

"NOOOO!" Valerie screamed as she attempted to fight, but without her suit she wasn't as powerful as she had been before and the collar on her neck didn't allow for disobedience so in moments her screams died to whimpers and the Ghost Zone's worse showed her how vengeful a ghost could be.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

(Per request of reader)

A month later found Valerie less than happy in her cell, her face still slightly bruised from the fighting she did on an almost constant basis. The ghosts had become less bothersome as most had gotten rather broken up themselves. She let out a chuckle. At least she could hold her own, but she wanted to know when she could leave. Looking out the barred window she was shocked to come face to face with a pair of familiar green eyes.

"Dani?" she questioned. It was then that it clicked with her. She had hated ghosts, but not all of them. Dani had been the one ghost that had seemed truly genuine. The one that Danny himself had used to make the point about halfas. Halfas were human too. And not all ghosts were bad...she had just had a bad experience with them.

"Danny told me what you did," the white haired teen stated, her eyes sad. "I can't believe that you would do that. Why?"

"I guess I was still a little mad," the dark skinned female stated. "Though I wasn't all to blame. That shadow that I allowed to take me over also screwed with my emotions." The small child nodded and without another word disappeared. I guess she just came to visit, though that was weird the way she left without so much as a goo- Her thoughts were cut short as the door opened and Walker, the skeleton like ghost appeared. She was about to ask what was going on when she noticed that his eyes looked a little different.

"Time to go, Valerie," he said before standing to the side. "Let me walk you to the gates." The ghost hunter just nodded and followed him past all the other prisoners, their scowls and calls not respectful. She was sure that they were pissed that they were stuck in their cages while she got to go free. Following closely she walked silently behind him until the warden spoke. It was just before they got to the entrance of the jail. "As soon as we hit the gates I need you to strike him with your guns." Before Valerie could point out the obvious the "warden" handed her her suit and a key to the collar.

It took only moments for Valerie to change her outfit and to remove the collar. Turning to Walker she waited for him to unlock the doors for her to leave. It was in that split second that Dani exited the other ghost, Valerie taking aim and shooting him to paralyze him before the pair of girls headed off into the Ghost Zone.

"So, what are you going to do now?" Dani inquired.

"Well, I am not going back to Amity. Too many sour memories." Dani looked thoughtful before blurting out the first thing that came to mind.

"You could go with me!" At first it seemed that the older female was going to say no, but amazingly enough she nodded. She could go with the halfa. She would need someone to take care of her anyway and since she was older than Dani she could.

"Okay. That sounds like a plan." With that figured out the pair smiled at each other and headed off to start their life together.


End file.
